Bound to You
by Kelseyyy13
Summary: When new kid Kendall walks into town with his strange clothes and a rumour that he killed his parents, the high school jock James feels like he found the missing thing he's been searching for his whole life. Is it possible these two met in another life? (I know this summary sucks like, major ass but I swear to god, this story is good!)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I have the first three chapters of this written up! I want to write more but I dont want to continue if you guys like it! So review?:P **

**The inspiration for this came from the Taylor Swift music video "Love Story." It's one of my favourite songs by her and come on, she's looks stunning in it. But this isn't some silly Romeo and Juliet rewrite, there may be hints of it and stuff but that isn't what this is about. The idea came to me when I was watching the video and at the beginning, she looked at the guy and flashbacks of the past happened, like they had met in another life. And this kind of came to me.**

**I'm not really sure why I chose to write Kames... It just seemed right? I find it kind of easier to write them because Kendall just seems like the perfect leader, manly kind of guy that can also be very vulnerable and slightly feminine. And I always can write him better with James because I feel like I can portray an actual, real life gay couple with them, so you feel like you're reading about two males in love because sometimes when I'm reading fics, I feel like Im reading about two males in love but one of the guys is practically a girl in a guy's body!**

**And sorry if they all seem OOC but like, its an AU so suck it up?**

**I hope it's as good as I hope it will be, you guys will have to let me know:)**

**Now, on with the story...**

…

High school was pretty awesome in James Diamond's opinion. But of course it would be. He was the captain of the football team, dating the hottest cheerleader, he was friends with pretty much everyone -even the math nerds and drama geeks- the teachers loved him, he was a straight A student and he was sure to get a scholarship to any college he wanted if his team won the big game at the end of the year. He had the perfect life.

But he always felt like a piece of him was missing.

He couldn't put his finger on it. For as long as he could remember, he's had that feeling like he's lost something or that something was stolen from him. But what, he didn't know. He's done everything he could to try to find what he might have lost, he's searched every inch of the house he's lived in his whole life, he's searched all his relatives' homes, he's even searched his friends' houses and he never felt like he found what he had lost. He's gotten used to the feeling of course. After a while, the feeling becomes natural.

Today, he felt no different as he pulled his car up in front of his best friend's house to take them to school. He honked the horn twice before he saw the small Latino come running down the front lawn. His mom was yelling at him to stay out of trouble from the front door with a crying two year old in her arms and two girls screaming at each other behind her.

"Quiet morning, I see." James grinned as he watched the Latino jump in the car. James had been best friends with Carlos Garcia since kindergarten when they shared a cookie in the sandbox and played with Power Rangers. They've been inseparable ever since, doing everything with each other. They even planned after their senior year, they were going to road trip across America before going to the same college together. They had never left the small town in Minnesota and was eager to leave and why not do it with your best friend?

"I know right?" Carlos grinned as James started the car and drove away from the Garcia house. "The twins have been a lot quieter lately."

James laughed. He's always loved Carlos' family, they've always treated him like one of their own. Mrs. Garcia was one of the sweetest women he's ever met and also the funniest. Mr. Garcia -although he could be scary and serious when he wanted to- he was the biggest prankster James has ever met, even worse than Carlos. And then there was the six little brothers and sisters Carlos had. It was always loud and crazy, at the Garcia residence, something was always happening and it was never boring. Completely different to James' home life.

James lived alone with his father in a house that felt much too large. His mother had died when he was thirteen and things had been different since then. James and his father grew much closer, opening themselves up a little more to each other. But neither talked about what was behind the closed door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" Carlos said offhandedly as he played about with James' radio before stopping on a channel that was playing a song he liked.

"New kid?" James twisted his face in confusion. "We haven't had a new kid since the second grade and she left two years later."

Carlos shrugged. "Whatever, doesn't really matter to me. What I _really _wanna know is how it went with Camille last night."

James rolled his eyes at his smirking friend. James had been dating Camille for three years and a day but most times, he felt like they were more like friends with benefits. Of course he cared about her, they've known each other since the first grade and have been good friends but really, he was only with her because it was expected of him. It was expected of the quarterback to date the head cheerleader and become the "it" couple.

Last night was their three year anniversary and, just like every other Sunday night, they had sex. But Camille cooked dinner beforehand and put out candles this time. It was supposed to be special, but it felt more like a chore to James.

But James smirked in a way that said "I totally had amazing, hardcore sex last night with the hottest girl in town and it was incredible."

Carlos grabbed James in a headlock and gave him a noogie as he said, "You little whore."

"Carlos!" James shouted, trying to push the hyper active Latino off of him as they zig zagged across the empty road. "I'm driving!"

Carlos allowed James to push him away with a laugh. "Ooh, I love this song!" He said, turning the radio up as loud as it could go when _Bootylicious _came on.

"You're so weird." James said with a smile on his face. The song ended just as he pulled into a spot in the school parking lot. As soon as he locked the car after he and Carlos jumped out, Camille was there, wrapping her arms around James' neck and pulling him into a kiss. James grinned into the kiss, placing a hand on the small of her back as he pulled his bag up on his shoulder.

"Could you not?" Carlos asked and James could practically _hear _the grimace on his face. "I don't need a reminder that I don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey baby." She said, pulling away.

"Hey." James said with a smile, taking her hand in his before turning to Carlos. "And you don't have a girlfriend because you sing _Bootylicious _at the top of your lungs."

"It's a good song, okay!" Carlos defended as they walked over to the rest of the footballers and cheerleaders. Just because James was friendly towards everyone in school, didn't mean he strayed too far from his "click." He was expected to be friends with the footballers and the cheerleaders, was expected to be seen with them and laugh with them, expected to be one of the happiest guys in the world.

So he did.

…

'Hell on Earth' was the perfect way to describe High School in Kendall Knight's opinion. It was always the same; the stares, people whispering and pointing, like he was some exhibit in a museum. So why should this time be any different? He's been to almost six schools in the last three years and everyone was the same and he didn't expect anything more from this school.

Kendall knew he was different the first day he arrived in this small town. Everyone was practically the same, dressed in bright coloured clothes; girls in knee-length skirts or tight jeans with cardigans; boys in plain colours- blue jeans, white shirts and button ups. Older woman wore vintage dresses and pearls, older men wore a suit and tie or polo shirts and chinos. They were all smiles and friendly chats to each other; men asked each other how the family was; woman gossip about the scandals around town; and the teenagers, well... They were teenagers, overreacting over the silly little things that wouldn't mean a thing a few years down the road.

Kendall was just too different in his strange clothes, his strange hair and his strange personality.

"I've never seen anyone like him before." He heard a girl whisper to someone behind him as he struggled to open his locker. Kendall shifted uncomfortably and tried to block out the conversation they were having about him. He was used to people whispering about him but the uncomfortable feeling never went away.

"Me neither, where is he from?" The other girl whispered back. Kendall hurried to open his locker but he couldn't get the combination right in his rush.

"New York somewhere," The first girl responded. "Probably from one of those bad places."

"I heard he lives with his aunt."

"What happened to his parents?"

"I think someone said they were murdered."

Kendall dropped all the books he was carrying just as he finally got his locker to open. He sighed, knowing everyone was staring at him now. He spared a glance over his shoulder and saw the two girls watching him, like he was a bomb about to explode or a serial killer who was waiting for the perfect time to strike. With another sigh, he bent down to pick up his books. It was just a few seconds later when he noticed another pair of hands helping him out. He looked up to see a small brunette boy with glass that had tape on the nose.

Silently, they stood up. The brunette handing Kendall his books as he shoved them inside his locker, keeping the one he needed now. He slammed his locker shut, muttered a quiet thanks and started to walk off but was stopped.

"Hey hey, wait." The brunette jogged to catch up with him. He stood in front of him with a grin on his face. Holding his hand out, he said, "I'm Logan."

With a forced, awkward smile, Kendall shook his hand. "Kendall." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Logan grinned as they started to walk down the hall. Kendall noticed that for someone that probably got punched a lot -judging by the tape on his glasses and a fading black eye- he seemed awfully happy.

Kendall only nodded in response. He felt uncomfortable. People never spoke to him, only spoke about him to their friends. And at the moment, both was happening. People were still pointing and whispering and Logan was chirping in his ear an over enthusiastic welcome.

But Logan was one of the smartest people in the school and he quickly noticed Kendall's discomfort and what was causing it. "Hey, don't worry about them. We're just not used to new people. And you're brand new. They'll get over it after a while."

Kendall sighed. "I sure hope so."

…

James sat in his desk sideways so he could talk to his friends better. Carlos sat behind him, Camille next to him and a few other guys on the team surrounded them. They all laughed at one of the ridiculous things Carlos had said as he rolled his eyes. Everything was perfectly normal; his friends were being goofballs and talking about whatever sports game was on last night, Camille gossiped with her friends Jo and Lucy, occasionally flipping her hair and smiling his way. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But then he walked in.

The whole class fell silent and watched as a boy walked in. He was in black jeans with worn out rips at the knees, he wore a dark red long-sleeved shirt that looked a little worn out and was pushed up to the elbows and his black Converse were filthy and worn out. He had different kinds of bracelets on both wrists that went to halfway up his forearms. Blonde messy hair swept across his forehead, resting on top of his insanely bushy eyebrows. His pink lips were set in a tight awkward smile that looked so clearly forced and he kept his eyes down, not looking up unless it was completely necessary. He wasn't exactly big, in fact, he was rather tall and slim but anyone could see how uncomfortable he was in the way he stood.

For a reason James didn't know, he felt relief when he looked at this stranger. Like a weight that he never knew was there was suddenly lifted off his shoulders. Who was this kid?

He spoke to the English teacher, Mrs Berry, for a minute before taking the only empty seat which was a few seats away from James, but he could see him. Their teacher was about to start the lesson, talking about a book they had been reading recently, but James wasn't listening, he was looking at the strange boy.

James leaned back when he felt Carlos tap his shoulder, what he always did when he had something to tell him.

"That's the new kid I was telling you about." Carlos whispered and James resisted the urge to rolls his eyes because _obviously _that was the new kid.

"Do you know his name?" James whispered back.

"No, I just heard that he lives with his aunt because his parents were murdered and he's been to like, six schools in the last few years."

James twisted his face in confusion, "How do you know all of that?"

"I get around." James snickered, leaning forward in his seat to end the conversation.

Throughout the whole class, he watched the stranger. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before but he had never seen anyone quite like him, with his strange look and strange way about him. The boy barely even moved, keeping his eyes on his notebook as he doodled and only looked up at the clock on the wall every few minutes. He didn't even seem to notice that James was staring at him or maybe he had become too used to the stares. Looking like that, he most likely got stares wherever he went. James wondered what the sound of his voice would be like as the boy sighed.

"Mr Diamond." James heard a voice say, breaking into his transfixed stare. He looked up with wide eyes at their teacher. Mrs Berry was a short, chubby woman who looked well over fifty. She wasn't exactly a strict teacher and she wasn't exactly a push over either but she certainty knew how to keep a class in order. She stood in front of the class with her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised with a questioning look on her face. Looking around, James noticed most of the class was looking to him now... But the strange boy didn't even move.

"Erm... Yes?" James questioned.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

James could tell that she knew he wasn't but he wanted to prove her wrong, so he took a shot.

"Something about the guy with the crazy wife?" He asked and the class erupted into a fit of giggles and snickers. Even the stranger smirked a little.

Mrs Berry sighed with a smile, "That's Jane Eyre and we did that last year, Mr Diamond. We're doing Romeo and Juliet."

The class broke out into more fits of laughter and James groaned as he buried his face in his hands to hide the deep blush. He just completely embarrassed himself. Luckily, Mrs Berry had some sense of humour to just laugh it off and not give him detention for not paying attention.

Carlos patted him on the back, "Nice one man." He said and James could practically hear the smirk in his voice. So far, today sucked.

…

Kendall's goal to get through this school was to keep his head low, not look at anyone directly and avoid socialising. But Logan was making that goal near impossible. Kendall was unlucky enough to have biology with him and he was practically dragged into the seat next to him. Honestly, Kendall couldn't see why Logan was desperate to be friends, judging by the broken glasses and the fading black eye, he was already a target and being friends with the weird new kid would just make his life harder.

But Kendall just couldn't shake him off.

Logan had come and sat with him at lunch and started talking about something that Kendall didn't really understand, something to do with smart people. But it was amusing to watch him talk. His glasses would always fall down his nose and he would push them up straight away. He was one of those people who talk with their hands to emphasize their point and his eyes would triple in size as he talked about something really amazing, practically bouncing in his seat. Logan was just so excitable and full of energy.

As he spoke, Kendall wondered where Logan's friends were and why he wasn't sitting with them. Surely they would be wondering where he was or maybe they knew and didn't want to be seen with Kendall because, after all, he was just so strange.

When Logan had finished talking at last, Kendall asked, "Don't you have friends you'd rather be with? I'm sure they'd understand what you're talking about."

Logan grinned but Kendall could see the sadness in it. "I don't have any friends." He said.

"None?" Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. How could Logan not have friends? Sure, he was a little excitable and talked a lot but he was smart and seemed pretty nice. Even though Kendall didn't understand what he said most of the time, he still laughed at the few jokes he made; the guy was funny.

Logan shook his head.

Kendall felt bad for trying to push him away now. He was just excited to have someone new in town, who didn't have a clue who he was or what people thought of him and he thought he could finally have a friend.

"Well you have now." Kendall said, smiling ever so slightly. He wasn't a horrible person, he could see how lonely Logan was and who knows, maybe it will be good for the both of them to have a friend. Kendall's only friends have always just been his parents, and they weren't alive any more so now he just had his aunt. Having someone his own age to talk to would be nice.

Logan looked at him with a small smile. "Thanks." He said. Kendall just smiled in response. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Logan asked, "So how are you liking this town so far?"

Kendall shrugged, "It's okay."

"I notice a lot of people whisper about you." Logan said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Shaking his head, he said, "No, I'm used to it. People whisper about me wherever I go."

"That doesn't make it right." Kendall smiled at the fact that Logan seemed to actually care about him.

"I know." Kendall said. "But there's nothing I can do."

…

James saw the stranger at lunch talking to that nerd, Logan. They were talking and laughing. He felt a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't quite understand but what he did understand was that the stranger was making a big mistake being friends with Logan. He was one of the biggest targets in the school, always getting beat up, shoved in lockers or swirlied and now the same treatment is going to be given to him. There was no going back.

"Hey, look," Jo said, pointing over at Logan and the stranger. Everyone at their table turned to look where she was pointing and smirked as she continued. "Looks like new kid has a friend."

Dak, one of the other footballers, snickered, "Maybe we should go give him an official welcome."

James knew what that meant. Sure, they never had new kids and never had to "welcome" them but by the look in his eye, he knew it meant that he wanted to do something bad to Logan and his new -and only- friend. Now, James wasn't a bad person. He never liked it when his friends decided they wanted to cause a little physical -and sometimes emotional- pain to some innocent kid which usually turned out to be Logan. He always tried to stop them and even if he couldn't he would always help the victim after the attack.

This time was no exception.

"Leave him alone, it's his first day." James said and everyone groaned, except for Carlos. He was the same, he didn't like hurting people either but he did it anyway because he felt like he had to, like it was expected of him because he was popular and on the football team. James tried to convince him otherwise but he never listened.

"But it's not the nerd's first day." Lucy pointed out with a sweet smile.

"Yes but he was shoved into a locker an hour ago, give him a break." James responded. With a loud sigh that was perfectly in sync, everyone went back to whatever they was talking about. James smiled to himself, knowing he just practically protected the stranger.

**I know not a lot has happened in this chapter, but in the next one, James is going to finally meet the stranger;) I'm really excited for this, I don't know why but I hope you like it!:)**

**So review!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!:D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and so on! You guys are the best and if I could, I'd hug every single one of you!:D**

**Now, I don't know how it works in American schools and I couldn't be bothered to Google it or ask anyone, but when I was in school, there was only one lesson left once lunch was over!:)**

**Oh and if you see the Harry Potter quote, I'll love you forever;)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

When lunch was over, Logan walked with Kendall to his locker. Kendall didn't talk much, but it was okay because when he said he had never watched an episode of Teen Wolf, Logan went into a detailed telling of everything that has happened since the first episode to the very last.

"But even though all this alpha stuff is happening, I'm just glad Jennifer is dead." Logan concluded as they reached Kendall's locker. "I hated her, I could tell she was trouble as soon as she came on."

"You said." Kendall grinned as he opened his locker. Logan was quiet as Kendall put his biology textbook away and pulled out his history book. It wasn't until Kendall had closed his locker and shoved his textbook into his AC/DC messenger bag did Logan speak again.

"So erm, if you're not doing anything after school," He said, hesitantly with a light blush on his cheeks. He wasn't asking Kendall out, that was for sure. He was straight and had a die hard crush on head cheerleader, Camille Roberts -which made Kendall laugh a little because how cliché (and adorable) was that? "You could come over and we could watch it. I have the first two seasons on DVD and the third season is recorded."

Kendall "thought" about it. He knew he was going to say yes because honestly, hot shirtless guys running around? He was totally up for watching that. But he just wanted to drag his answer out a little more because Logan did look kind of adorable when he was nervous. But when his hands started to shake and he started to sweat, Kendall decided to put an end to the suspension. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

Logan's excited smile was brighter than the sun. "Great! That's awesome! Did you drive to school? If not, I can give you a ride! We can just go straight to my house afterwards! This is going to be so fun, we can-"

Logan wasn't interrupted by the bell signalling class was about to start.

"Sounds like a plan, just meet me here when class is over and we can leave." Kendall smiled, before walking down the halls and, for once, ignoring the whispering and the staring because he finally had a friend. He's never had a friend before.

Kendall was the last person to get to class. It was a small room with desks that sat two. There was only one empty seat available in the back next to someone in his English class, it was the guy who thought they were doing Pride and Prejudice. Kendall hasn't spoken to him yet, doesn't even know his name. All he knows is that he's name is James and Kendall doesn't like the feeling he gets when he's around the guy. But there was no other seats so he had no choice.

Keeping his head down, he walked towards the seat, not expecting a foot to stick out and sending him face first to the ground. The whole class burst into laughter but Kendall just got up and sat in his seat. Honestly, he was quite surprised that it had lasted the whole day without any harassment. In Tennessee, it only took the jocks until after first period until they were throwing him in dumpsters.

"Are you okay?" The guy next to him, James, asked when Kendall slammed his bag to the ground in frustration. Just because he was used to it, doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt.

"Fine." Kendall said through gritted teeth, pulling out his history book and notebook.

"You sure?" James asked again. "You hit the ground pretty hard th-"

"I said I'm fine." Kendall huffed. James didn't get the chance to say anything because it was that moment the teacher decided to walk into the classroom. She was a small, dark-skinned woman with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys. I'm Ms. Wainwright, in case you don't know." She said happily. Kendall knew that everyone in this room knew who she was, she was just introducing herself so he knew as well. "I hope you like where you're sitting," she continued, "because that's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year."

"Ooh, tough luck James." The boy in front of Kendall said, he was the guy who stuck his foot out. Kendall opened his history book on any random page and just stared mindlessly at the pages. He couldn't wait for the day to be over.

"Shut up, asshole." James said, throwing a paper ball at the back of his head. Ms. Wainwright went on to talk about what they'll be learning up until Christmas. They were going to be spending some time on The Civil War and World War II. Kendall didn't really pay attention, he just doodled and counted the minutes until class was over and he could go see Logan. He was actually kind of excited. He had never ever spent an afternoon with a friend before, he's never had friends to spend afternoons with. He couldn't wait.

When the bell finally rang, the whole class gathered their stuff and quickly rushed out the room with Ms. Wainwright yelling to remind everyone about their homework. Just as Kendall got up, a boy who sat at the desk next to his shoved him back. Kendall lost his balance and hit the ground for the second time in an hour. The class was empty now and Kendall just sighed as he stood up and shouldered his bag. Before he reached the door to make his escape, Ms. Wainwright stopped him.

"Your name's Kendall, right?" She asked politely.

"Erm, yeah." Kendall backed, standing in front of her desk where she sat with her hands folded on her desk.

"How's your first day going? I can imagine it must be hard." She said, smiling sympathetically. Kendall just shrugged. Honestly, it's been one of the best school days his ever head. Sure, he's dealt with stares, whispers and the tripping and shoving just now. But no one had bothered him (until the end of the day and that doesn't really count to Kendall) and he had made a friend, and he was going to be spending the afternoon with that friend watching a TV show about werewolves. Today was great.

Ms. Wainwright took his shrug as a today-was-the-worst-day-ever because she then said "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thanks but uh, I'm good." Kendall said. She nodded and Kendall took that as cue to leave and swiftly left the room to his locker where Logan was waiting for him, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Hey, you ready to go?" He said with an excited smile as soon as he caught sight of Kendall.

"Yeah, let's go." Kendall said with an excited smile himself.

…

"Oh come on James," Camille giggled as she clung to his arm. "You have to admit it was kind of hilarious."

"Yeah, cause embarrassing the new kid who has enough problems is the most hilarious thing in the world." James said grumpily as he and his friends made their way to the locker rooms. The girls had to put on their cheerleader uniforms and the boys had to get their football gear on before practice.

"What do you mean, enough problems?" Carlos asked from the other side of James.

James just shook his head. "Nothing." He said. He didn't want to tell his friends, he didn't have a clue how they would react, he himself didn't know how to react. In history, he could clearly see through Kendall's bracelets and there was one long scar from his wrist all the way up to the inside of his elbow. It looked like a suicide attempt to James but he didn't want to say anything. It makes perfect sense of course, Kendall's parents were murdered, some people are saying that he killed them, he lived with his aunt and he had no friends and probably got bullied at every school he went to, maybe that was why he had been to so many different schools. James felt sorry for the guy.

"So his parents were murdered," Nicky, one of the cheerleaders said. "Boo freakin' hoo. People are murdered everyday."

"And besides," Jake, a guy on the football team that James didn't like, spoke up. "He did it, I'm surprised he's not in jail."

"I heard his aunt bailed him out." Jo, the ditzy blonde cheerleader that was one of Camille's best friends, said. "She's like, super rich. Did you hear where he lives?"

"That old mansion that's been there forever and has always been empty." Lucy, Camille's other best friend, said. "How cliché is that? Like, hello! This isn't some lame vampire book! Seriously."

"Do you think his aunt helped him kill his parents?" Jett Stetson, a guy on the football team that James wants to punch every time he opens his mouth, said.

"Probably." Jo said. "Why else would she be okay with a murderer living in her house?"

"She might be into that stuff." Jake said with a grin.

"What are you implying?" Camille said, catching the look in his eye.

"Oh, you know." He winked in her direction.

She tightened her grip on James' arm. "Y-You're disgusting."

Jake only grinned.

"Wait," Lucy said. "You think he's sleeping with his aunt?"

"No way." Carlos said. "He's gay. I overheard him tell Logan earlier."

"Awww." Jett grinned. "And here I was, thinking fags couldn't possibly find love."

"You can all shut the fuck up now." James snapped, drawing the line at what Jett said. No matter what the circumstances were, that word was never okay to James. "You're acting crazy. Now if you could kindly drop it." With that, he stormed into the boys locker room without looking back.

…

Kendall wasn't quite sure what he was expecting when he reached Logan's home. Probably a big clean house, with perfectly cut green grass and flowerbeds in the nicer side of town. There'd be a freshly painted white picket fence and a shiny metal mailbox with _The Mitchell's _written on the side. What he didn't expect was a tiny one storey house with a metal gate along the outside. The grass was dead and brown but overgrown around the edges, children's toys scattered around such as an old bike and an empty paddling pool and a dirt path leads to the white wooden door that looked old and worn.

"It's not much," Logan had said when he parked the car on the front lawn because there was no garage. "But it's home."

Kendall didn't bother saying anything, he was busy mentally preparing himself for when he meets Logan's parents. He didn't know what they'd be like. They could be like all the other grown ups in town who turned their noses up at him or gave him dirty looks or gossips about him to the first person who'll listen. They would probably tell Logan -a straight A student with clean clothes and a good school reputation- to stay away from a delinquent like him. He wouldn't be surprised if the Mitchell's would say something like that, but that doesn't he won't be sad and hurt by it.

But when Logan lead Kendall down the small hallway with dirty white halls, passing a few doors along the way, towards the kitchen, Kendall was completely taken by surprise. The kitchen was small and little messy. There were stains on the kitchen counter and fridge, the sink was piled high with dishes, the trash-can was overflowing. In the corner was a small round table with five chairs and one high chair that was occupied by a dark haired baby girl. Logan's mother sat in front of her, pulling weird faces as she spoon fed the giggling girl.

"Hey, mom." Logan greeted, throwing his back pack on the kitchen table before giving a quick kiss to the girls head. "Hey Bells."

"Hey sweetie," Mrs. Mitchell smiled as her son gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your dad is at work at the office right now then he's got work again at the hotel, Rose is at her friends so you need to pick her up later and Bernie is at the vets so you can pick him later too. I have to head to work in a few hours soon as well, you don't mind cooking dinner tonight, do you?"

"No, I don't mind." Logan answered. "Dad gonna be working all night?"

"Probably." Mrs. Mitchell answered once she finished feeding the little girl. "And who's this?" She asked, gesturing to Kendall who stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen.

"This is Kendall!" Logan said, smiling brightly. "He's new in town, I met him at school. Kendall, this is my mom and my little sister, Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell." Kendall said with an awkward smile.

"Oh honey, call me Tracy!" She said as she quickly got up to give Kendall a brief friendly hug which he awkwardly returned. "Logie's never had a friend before."

"_Mom!_" Logan groaned, his face turning bright red from embarrassment. Kendall grinned at the nickname, it was cute.

"What are you boys going to be doing?" Tracy asked, ignoring her son. "Will you be staying for dinner, Kendall?"

Kendall didn't know how to answer so he looked over Tracy's shoulder at Logan who nodded yes with a bright smile. "Uh, yeah. If you don't mind." He answered.

"Of course I don't mind!" She exclaimed, like the very idea was just preposterous. "But do your parents know you're here? I don't want you getting into trouble."

Kendall forced a smile. "I live with my aunt and yeah, she's knows. I texted her on my way here."

"Well okay then," She said with a smile before going back to Bella who was playing with the mess in front of her. "So what are you boys going to do?"

"We're gonna watch Teen Wolf because Kendall has never seen it and probably do some homework." Logan answered, picking his bag up off the table and starting for the door they just came from.

"Okay, but don't make too much noise, I'm about to put Bella down for a nap while I tidy this place up a little before I get ready for work." Tracy said as she tried to clean Bella up a little.

"We'll be quiet."

Kendall followed Logan out of the kitchen and expected they would go to his room to watch TV in privacy but was a little shocked when instead, Logan lead him into a small living room. It was tiny, exceptionally so. The old leather sofa was tiny looking, like it could only seat two and was covered in cranks and wrinkles. It was pressed right in the corner of the room with the old TV that looked like it was from the 90s no more than two feet in front of it, giving hardly any leg room. On the other side of the room was a large desk cluttered with papers and books and the newest looking thing in the whole room, a computer. Next to the sofa was a dog bed that had hairs stuck to it and dry drool and dog toys that have seen their better days. Children's toys, like barbies and plastic animals were scattered around the room on the floor that looked like it hasn't been properly clean in a while.

"I don't have a TV in my room so we'll have to stay in here. And I know, the place is a mess." Logan said as he sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "We've never really had the time to clean up properly, what with Bella being born and mum and dad both working, leaving me to look after two little girls and keep my grades up. It's been a bit hard."

Kendall could see that Logan looked embarrassed by his living situation and that he was regretting ever inviting Kendall over to see how terrible his life was. Kendall felt bad for him. Not only was Logan alone at school and constantly getting teased and beat up, he has to come home where he can't even act like the teenager he is. He probably has to cook dinner for both him and his sister all the time while his parents are out working, trying to provide food for him to cook in the first place. Kendall can't imagine how alone he must feel. He probably never had the chance at a real childhood because of the shitty cards life dealt him. It must be tough not being able to be a real teenager.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said with a smile, trying to show Logan that his home life doesn't bother him in the slightest. He dropped his bag to the floor beside the sofa and sat down next to him. "Now, I thought we were gonna be watching hot werewolves."

Logan snorted. "I told you, that's not all the show is about."

"And _I _told _you_, that sexy shirtless werewolves is the only reason I agreed to watch this show." Kendall said. Logan got up off the sofa and started rummaging through a box next to the TV that was filled with DVDs.

"You're such a perv, are all city folk like that?" Logan asked with a grin.

"City folk?" Kendall asked with raised eyebrows. "Excuse you, but I'm from Kansas, bitch."

"Wow Kendall, I've never heard you so sassy." Logan found _Teen Wolf _season 1 and quickly popped it into the DVD player.

Kendall laughed. "I'm gay, of course I'm sassy."

"Oh," Logan said, sitting back on the sofa next to Kendall. "You're one of those stereotypical gays. Next time you come over, I'll be sure to get rainbow cookies and throw glitter at you."

"Oh shut up." Kendall laughed, elbowing a giggling Logan in the ribs. "I can see you're not a typical nerd because you are _mean._"

"Puh-lease! I'm sweeter than candy floss."

"Keep telling yourself that."

…

Logan drove Kendall home at midnight when they finished Season 1 of Teen Wolf. They took breaks every now and then, mostly because Logan had to either change Bella's diaper or give her attention to stop her crying after his mom left for work. Kendall went with Logan to pick up his other sister from her friend's house, she was a cute little girl who wore a pink flower headband in her short hair. She was very excited to meet Kendall and told him all about her day at school and at her friend's. She quietened down when they picked up their dog from the vets. Bernie was a great big St. Bernard who slobbered all over Kendall's shoulder. Logan said that he was at the vets because he had epilepsy and had to have another blood test. The car was in chaos on the way back to Logan's. Bella had started crying when Bernie got slobber on her head and Rose (who was sitting in the middle at the back with Bernie and Bella on either side of her) was screaming because Bernie had decide to stand on her lap to look out the window on Rose's side. Logan was trying to get everyone to calm down while also trying not to crash. Kendall felt bad for finding the whole thing amusing. It was quieter on the drive to Kendall's home. Bella was fast asleep in her car seat and Rose was playing with her Barbie quietly and Bernie was at home.

Kendall lived in a small mansion that has been empty for ten years. It wasn't as bad as people would think. The grass on the driveway had overgrown and looked awful but it was fixable. There were no windows broken but they needed so filthy that you couldn't see through them and the wood on the door and the front porch was chipped and rotten. He and his aunt Hazel had decided that she would fix up the inside of the house and he would do the outside (but she was going to hire people to repaint the house). She promised that they would be staying here for a long time so they should make the place feel like home. Kendall had to admit, out of all the other places he's lived in the last however long, this place felt most like home.

"Erm..." Logan said awkwardly as he stopped the car outside the house. "You actually live here?"

"I know it looks unlivable but my aunt and I gonna fix it up." Kendall answered as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "She's been working in there all day, can't wait to see what she's done."

"You and your aunt seem really close." Logan commented with a small grin. "You talk about her a lot."

"She's the best, she's been my only friend for like, ever." Kendall explained. "She was my mom's sister."

Logan grin vanished and he looked like he wanted to say something but chose not to. He sighed and said instead, "Do you want a ride to school tomorrow?"

Smiling, Kendall nodded. "Sure, beats walking."

"You walked to school today?" Logan said, eyes wide with astonishment. "That's like four miles!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to get to school?" Kendall shrugged.

Logan shook his head and laughed. "Whatever, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

"See you then." Turning to face the back of the car, he said a quick goodbye to Rose who tiredly said goodnight. Kendall got out the car and watched Logan drive away before going inside.

When Kendall left for school this morning, the foyer had old crusty leaves scattered across the floor and spiral staircase. The walls were covered in dirt and there quite a few spiders here and there. Now, the cream marble floor was clean and practically shimmering in the light from the chandelier above. The walls were repainted white and Hazel had hung a picture of his parents up, it was one from their wedding day and Kendall smiled at how happy they looked. In the middle of the foyer was a small round wooden table with a glass bowl in the middle that had Hazel's keys in it. Kendall shrugged and tossed his keys in as well before dropping his bag at the bottom of the stairs and walking through the round archway to the living room where it wasn't so clean. The leaves were gone and the fire place was free of dust but that was the only progress made.

Hazel sat in the middle of the empty room with her laptop in front of her, a box of pizza next to her and her glasses sliding down her nose. She looked kind of gross, Kendall thought, with her frizzy blonde curls pulled back in a tight bun, she had taken her bra off and there were sweat stains on her purple tank top, her sweat pants were covered in dirt and dust and paint and was that a squashed spider on her knee?

She hadn't noticed Kendall walk in until he sat down next to her and said, "So you've been busy, I see."

"You saw the foyer!" She said, happily looking away from the laptop. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome, very fancy." Kendall said as he took a slice of pizza. Logan's cooking was great and everything but pizza was awesome. "Is that all you've done?"

"Nope, I've done the kitchen which surprisingly didn't take me that long at all. And I've done all the bathrooms, except yours."

"Why don't you do mine?" Kendall asked around a mouthful of pizza.

"There was a giant rat in there." She said and Kendall rolled his eyes. "You can do your own bathroom. Oh and don't touch the walls because I literally just finished painting."

"You must be exhausted." Kendall said once he had finished chewing.

Hazel shrugged. "I've had a lot of red bull." She said as if that explained everything. "What colour do you think we should do the living room? I was thinking maybe we should stick to the whole cream thing. Once you've cleaned the windows, a lot more light can come in and it'll look really nice, don't you think?"

"Don't ask me." Kendall said before taking another bite of his pizza. "If I had it my way, we'd be living in a nice small apartment building like last time."

"Yeah well there's no apartment building near your school and I like this place. It's kind of historical, don't you think?"

"How is it historical?"

"Cause it's old, duh." Hazel said, turning back to her laptop as Kendall laughed.

"What're you doing, anyway?"

"Shopping from home." She answered. "If I order furniture for the living room tonight, it should be here tomorrow afternoon by the time I'm finished. Anyway, how was your afternoon? Have fun with your "friend"?"

She gave Kendall a quick wink but he just rolled his eyes. "He's straight, dumbass."

She sighed. "Shame. You could really do with a boyfriend."

"_Anyway,_" Kendall said, quickly changing topic. "It was fun, he's really great! We watched this show that he's really into and it was awesome. He has the cutest little sisters ever and they loved me. I've never had a friend before, it's awesome."

"Once we get the place fixed up, you should invite him over!" Hazel said, enthusiastically.

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

Kendall smiled and threw his crust back into the box. "Love you, Hazel!" He said before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Love you too." She smiled. "Now, being the responsible grown up I should be yelling and grounding you for being out so late on school night! But I can't be bothered so go to bed."

Kendall laughed as he got off the floor and rubbed the dirt off his jeans. "Night, Hazel."

"Night, kiddo. OH! Don't touch the banisters either, I just painted those too."

As Kendall made his way upstairs, he picked his bag up off the ground and ran up the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He liked his room. It was a mess at the moment and looked really gross but once he got rid of the leaves and dirt and repainted the walls a colour that wasn't a really gross pink and actually got some furniture that wasn't an old springy mattress on the floor, it would be perfect. What he loved most about his room was that he had glass double doors that lead to a balcony that overlooked the back of the house. He couldn't wait for the house to be all fixed up again, it was going to look amazing.

Minnesota was definitely Kendall's favourite place they had been so far. Their home was going to be amazing, school wasn't as bad as the others and he actually had a friend this time. He had a good feeling about this place.

**I don't know why but I really love writing Kendall and Logan's friendship! And Kendall and Hazel's relationship Next chapter has more James and Kendall interaction!**

**So...REVIEW:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!:D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and so on! You guys are the best and if I could, I'd hug every single one of you!:D**

**And yesssss I know I did something so obviously cliché and overused in this chapter but you know what, I don't care! It had to be done! :)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

The next week was one of the easiest of Kendall's life. He spent every afternoon at Logan's watching Teen Wolf and when they finished that, they moved on to Supernatural but he went home earlier than he did that first night so he could help Hazel out with the house. She didn't want his help with much though, the house was her "masterpiece", she'd like to say, which made perfect sense to Kendall. She was an artist after all. She usually just made Kendall clean the windows, cut grass, kill spiders and move furniture. She hired professionals to repaint the outside of the house. By the weekend, the house was perfect.

School wasn't so bad either but that was probably because everyone was scared of Kendall now. It was on Tuesday and Kendall had just walked out of class and was on his way to meet Logan at his locker for lunch when he saw a bunch of jocks shoving him around and cheerleaders (including Camille Roberts who Logan was still crushing on) were standing off to the side, giggling at him.

"Hey, let him go, assholes!" Kendall had shouted as he ran down the hall. The jocks stopped shoving but one of them, the one who sat in front of Kendall in History and tripped him over, grabbed Logan in a headlock. "Seriously, let him go."

"Or what, new kid?" The guy had said and Kendall rolled his eyes cause, really?

"Careful, Jett." A cheerleader with red and black hair stepped forward, putting a hand on the guy's -Jett's- shoulder. "He killed his parents remember? You don't know what he's capable of."

Kendall's clenched his hands to fists and tightened his jaw as Jett laughed, "Oh please, I'm not scared of him." It was obvious he was lying by the shake in his voice. "He's just some goth loser."

Kendall raised his eyebrows in surprise because out of all the names he's been called, goth was never one of them.

"Let him go." Kendall said as calm as possible, which, really, wasn't that calm at all. "Or I'll make you."

The jocks Oooohhh'ed as the cheerleaders laughed. "You'll make me?" Jett laughed. He pushed Logan towards another jock who caught him and held him in a painful grip.

"Jett, just leave it." Another jock, the one who sat next to Kendall in History, said as Jett took a few steps closer. "He's not worth it."

"Oh he's tota-" Jett never finished that sentence because as soon as he was close enough, Kendall drew back his arm and punched the jock in the face. The laughs stopped as Jett fell to the ground, gripping his bleeding nose in his hands and groaning in pain. Sadly, it was that moment a teacher decided to walk by and he was sent straight to the principle's office. Luckily, she understood how difficult things were for Kendall with his "situation" so she just called Hazel and let her punish him...She gave him a high five for sticking up for his friend and told him to order pizza.

Kendall hadn't seen Logan all weekend because he was too busy helping with the house so he was excited to see his best friend that Monday morning when Logan came to pick him up for school.

"The house looks great, amazing really." Logan said with a bright smile as Kendall got in the car.

"Thanks," Kendall said, throwing his backpack in the back as Logan started driving again. "I'm so glad it's over though. We've never worked so hard on a house before."

"I'm amazed that you got it down in a week though." Logan said, fiddling with the radio until a Taylor Swift song came on that he liked -it didn't take Kendall long to figure out that Logan has an unhealthy obsession with Taylor Swift.

"Hazel has no friends, no job and no life." Kendall said. "This morning was the first morning in the last week that she was still asleep instead of decorating when I got up for school."

"She must be exhausted."

"She is." Kendall nodded. "She still wants you to come over tonight though. You can make it, right?"

"Yes I can." Logan said with a beaming smile. "Mom and dad hired a babysitter while they're at work."

"Awesome, I can't wait!" Kendall said, excitedly. "Hazel said she's gonna order take out. Probably Chinese, you like Chinese right?"

"Dude, I love Chinese!"

"I can't wait for you to see the library, you're gonna love it. The books look ancient, they were there when we got here and they seem like something you'd be into. Science and myths and all that other shit you talk about."

"It's not shit, it's interesting."

"There's also a bunch of history books in there as well that date back to the late 1700s up to the 1960s."

"Well that's kind of helpful, actually."

"How's that helpful?"

Logan gave him a quizzical look for a second before he realised, "Oh right, you're new!"

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Mrs. Wainwright always sets big history assignments in the second week of a semester. It's kind of her thing, she likes to pair us up because she thinks it's a good way for everyone to be friends. It never works, she always puts nerds like me with the jocks and cheerleaders so they never do the work. I wouldn't be surprised if she does the same thing to you."

"Oh please, don't." Kendall groaned. "I can't stand them assholes."

Logan shrugged as if to say "me neither" as they pulled into the school parking lot. They both grabbed their bags from the back before getting out of the car. As they were walking across the parking lot (Logan telling Kendall all about Doctor Who, another TV show that he should really consider watching) another car came out of nowhere, nearly hitting the two before coming to an abrupt stop just in time. Two jocks quickly jumped out the car, a short Latino and the guy who sits next to Kendall in history. Kendall nearly turned bright red with anger. Who the _hell _did they think they were?

"Are you crazy?!" Kendall shouted. The jock, who was taking a few steps towards the two with a look of worry on his face, quickly stepped back with his hands up in surrender, looking slightly scared. "You could have killed us, you moron!"

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The jock said which only made Kendall angrier, to the point where he was visibly shaking. Kendall knew he had a short temper, he got angry much too quickly over the smallest things that didn't even matter. Hazel wanted to try and send him to anger management but he would just storm up to his room shouting about how he doesn't need it. Things like bullying and getting beat up didn't bother him as much as it should because that was something he was used to, but nearly getting hit by a car? Yeah, he was going to get angry.

"You are in a _school _parking lot that's _filled _with people! PAY ATTENTION ASSHOLE!" Kendall said as he slowly walked forwards, backing the jock into the car, only stopping when he was directly in front of him.

"Okay, let's all just calm down!" The Latino jock said but Kendall barely heard him.

"Just because you're captain of the football team and dating the head cheerleader doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want, okay?" Kendall said, his voice dangerously lower than before. "You don't have to be a jerk to people who are weaker than you, you don't have to push everyone around and treat us all like shit. I know that's what you think, you think everyone loves you and that they want to be just like you but they don't! They're scared you're gonna throw them in dumpsters or shove them in lockers. You're popular because you're an asshole, you're popular for the same reason I am; because people are scared of you, not because they want to be you."

With that, Kendall walked away, but not getting very far before he felt a hand grab his wrist. There was a flash of white, he felt like he was fifty feet under water, he couldn't breathe. He heard laughing, not the mocking kind, the happy kind, the kind people in love make. It was his laugh.

And then it was gone.

Kendall took a step back and stared at the jock who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Kendall?" Logan said from somewhere behind him. Kendall turned, grabbed Logan's arm and walked quickly inside the school, trying not to think about _what the hell just happened_?! "Kendall, are you okay? You look really pale."

"I'm fine." Kendall said quickly, stopping outside Logan's locker.

"You sure?" Logan said, his eyes clouded with worry as he opened his locker. "You look like your gonna pass out."

"I said I'm fine. Let's just get to class."

…

"What an asshole." Carlos said, walking over to James who stood frozen as he watched the new guy run away._ What the hell was that? _He thought as that laughed played over and over in his head. He loved that laugh, it made his heart flutter and the corners of his lips turn up into a smile. But that was Kendall's laugh and he didn't like Kendall, did he?

"No, he's..." James said, distracted. He didn't know how to finish that sentence. He's right? He has every right to be angry? He's beautiful? No he's not beautiful. James didn't think guys were beautiful. He thought girls were beautiful, specifically his girlfriend who was walking over to him right now.

"What the hell was that all about?" Camille asked when she reached them.

"That new kid just freaked the fuck out at James." Carlos explained, sounding annoyed. "The kid needs anger management."

"You should be careful James." Camille said, stepping closer to her boyfriend and running her hand up and down his arm. She lowered her voice to a whisper as she said "You know what he did to his parents."

James took a step back, "No I don't. No one knows what happened to his parents because everything is just a bunch of bullshit rumour." He angrily opened the door to his car and climbed in. Cars were honking behind him and he had to get to class. As he drove around the parking lot looking for a space, he thought about what happened with the new kid. Maybe Kendall didn't hear the laugh like he did, maybe he didn't feel like he was drowning. But then why would he have freaked out and ran away like he did? He must have felt and heard it too, right? James decided that he would have to talk to him about it because he couldn't let this go unnoticed.

But James couldn't find Kendall around all day and when he did find him, he was with Logan and if James was caught talking to Logan and not causing him either physical or emotional pain, his friends will cause _him _physical pain. It wasn't until English class that James saw Kendall on his own without Logan. But Kendall sat too far away for them to have a quick conversation so James decided to wait until history which he knows they have together. But what James had forgotten was that in history, he was surrounded my his friends and girlfriend and couldn't be seen talking to Kendall. This whole thing was infuriating him, he just wanted to know if Kendall felt the same thing he had and what it meant. He guessed the blond felt it because he kept sending James wary and confused looks that he didn't do before. They just needed to talk but James couldn't get him alone.

Mrs. Wainwright was telling the class about the history project but James wasn't paying attention. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get Kendall alone so they could talk. He knew enough about the project anyway, she does it every year. She would assign every to pairs and set them a decade where the pair would have to find out as much information about the exciting things that happened in those ten years. It was a boring assignments because exciting things didn't happen every year. But Mrs Wainwright always set the nerds with the jocks/cheerleaders so James never really did anything.

"Carlos and Ryan." Mrs Wainwright was now naming the pairs that were to work together. There was an odd number of students in both senior classes so Mrs Wainwright would always pair off the two single students in each class together. As the teacher went on naming pairs, James hoped it wasn't him who got paired with someone in the other class, he wanted to work with Kendall. Maybe then they would get the chance to talk. "Camille," James noticed Kendall grin slightly when Mrs Wainwright said her name, like he knew what was about to happen next. "You will be working with Logan Mitchell in the other class."

Camille smiled as she turned to Lucy. "That's awesome, he'll do all the work for me and I'll get an A out of it cause he's like, some super genius or something."

Kendall's grin grew as he said, "If you think he's gonna do all the work for you, you can kiss that A goodbye."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" She scoffed, giving him a filthy look.

"I won't let you bitches and jerks push him around." Kendall said. "If he does all the work, he's already agreed that he won't put your name on it. Unless you actually help of course."

"You really think he'll be able to say no to me when I'm in his room in my cheerleading uniform?" She said with a sly, sexy smile as she twirled her hair around her fingers. James shook his head, knowing what Camille was planning to do that was going to lead to a fight between the both of them. Again.

"Who says he's going to even let you in his house?" Kendall said with his own sly, sexy smile that _did _something to James and knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Okay, that's enough guys." Mrs Wainwright said. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner you guys can go." She continued naming pairs until she got to the last two names. Everyone in the room gasped and stared wide eyed at the both them. Camille's hand was other her heart, Jett was snickering behind his hand and Carlos looked like he lost his favourite toy.

"Kendall and James."

**Worst. Cliffhanger. Ever. But ohhhhhh well! I know this story is a bit slow and everything but it will pick up sooooonnnnnn! Review maybe?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter woooooooooooooo!**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, this one is probably short too! This is just a filler chapter, really!**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and everything, I always love reading them and they encourage me to write more and post faster! hint hint ;)**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

When class was over and James just walked out the door, Camille quickly pulled James into a tight hug and whispered in his ear "be careful with him. You know what he did." James tried really hard not to roll his eyes and tell her to shut up. He noticed Kendall coming out of the classroom and quickly walking down the hall, so James hurried past Camille to catch up to him.

"Hey!" James called when Kendall didn't seem to be slowing down. "Wait up."

Kendall sighed as he stopped and turned to face James. "What?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, uh.." James said, a little put off by the blond's bad attitude. "We're kind of partners now so like, maybe we should get together after school sometime. I don't really want to fail. I'm free tonight! Maybe you could come to my place or...?"

"Can't tonight." Kendall said in a seemingly bored voice. "I have plans with Logan."

"Is he like your boyfriend or something?" James said, not intending to sound as rude as he did. Kendall shook his head with a look of angry disbelief on his before turning around and walking off. "Hey, wait, I'm sorry!"

"Leave me alone." Kendall barked. James didn't let that stop him. He ran a little faster and stepped in front of Kendall, holding his hands out to make him stop.

"Like it or not, we have to work together if we want to pass." James said. "So that means we have to learn to tolerate each other and meet after school and weekends to work together. What about tomorrow after school? Are you free then?"

Kendall sighed. "Fine. We can go to my place after school tomorrow. I have books that can probably help us out." He said.

"Great, see you tomorrow." James smiled, a little too happily. Kendall gave him an odd look and just as he was about to walk past the jock, he accidentally bumped shoulders with him and that feeling of being fifty feet underwater came back and the flash of white light blinded him.

He heard an echoed voice that sounded oddly like James saying "I love you." And then it was his laugh, the same one he heard from earlier and he heard his own voice saying "I love you."

It was gone as soon as Kendall stepped back with a gasp. He looked at James who was staring at him in shock and the colour in his face had drained. Kendall guessed he probably looked the same.

James opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but was stopped when the Latino who was with him earlier came running over.

"Dude, dude duuuuuude you would not _believe _who I just asked out and who said yes! James? Are you okay, buddy?" The Latino said in a rush, his expression quickly turning from excited to mild concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." James said, grabbing Carlos' arm, about to drag him away because he needed to talk, like, now. "See you tomorrow, Kendall." He called before running down the hallway, Carlos tripping and stumbling behind him.

…

"Dude, what the hell?" Carlos shouted as James dragged him through the parking lot, to his car. "We have football practice! Coach will flip his shit if we skip."

James ignored him as he had been since he left Kendall standing in the hallway. He didn't want to say anything just yet and risk anyone overhearing him. He knew once he told Carlos what had happened, his best friend was going to think he was insane and needed to get laid. James unlocked the car and quickly jumped in, Carlos jumping in the passenger seat. In seconds, he was speeding through the parking lot and down the road.

"Okay, tell me the _hell _is going on right now?" Carlos demanded. "You're freaking me out."

"Something weird is happening, Los." James said, his voice shaky.

"Weird how?" Carlos asked. "Dude, you look like you're going to throw up."

"It's the new kid; Kendall."

"Did he hurt you? Did he threaten to kill you? Oh my god, we should go to the cops. He's a killer! Oh my god, we're gonna be just like those kids in Texas Chainsa-"

"Shut the fuck up, Carlos! That's all bullshit and you know it!" James practically screamed, stunning Carlos into silence. James took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his perfectly styled hair. Carlos knew something was wrong now, he hadn't seen his best friend this stressed since his mom died.

"What aren't you telling me, James?" Carlos asked, softly. James sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road and rested his head on the steering wheel for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. After a moment, he looked Carlos in the eye.

"It started this morning, when he was screaming at us for nearly running him and Logan over." James started to explain. "When he started to walk away, I grabbed his wrist and I don't know what happened. I felt like I was drowning and all I could see was white and I heard this laugh. Like the girls in chick-flicks laugh but it wasn't a girl, it was a boy. It was Kendall."

"Dude.."

"It happened again, just before you showed up." He continued, ignoring Carlos' interruption. "We were talking about the history assignment and when to get together and stuff. He walked passed me and our shoulders hit by mistake and again, I felt like I was drowning and all I saw was white. Then I heard weird echoed voices and then that laugh again. One of the voices was mine and the other's was Kendall's. I said "I love you" and he said it back."

Carlos was silent, not really sure what to say because whole thing was freaky as fuck.

"Say something, please." James begged. "I'm freaking out over here."

After a moment of no one saying anything, Carlos finally said, "You know, if you're gay, that's totally cool with me."

James laughed, despite his freaking out. "_That's _what you got from everything you said?"

"So you like dicks over chicks, that's fine!" Carlos said with a bright smile. "I can talk about boys with you! So that Channing Tatum huh?" Carlos winked and nudged James in the ribs with his elbow.

"I hate you." James laughed.

"You love me! Why didn't you tell me sooner? And why are you dating Camille?" Carlos asked, curiously.

James shrugged. "Cause I'm not even sure if I am gay. I don't think I am. But this isn't the point! I'm trying to tell you something serious here."

"Dude, no offence, but I really doubt that stuff happened." Carlos said. "Maybe you ate something funny last night and the gay man in you is trying to get out. And I don't mean that in the sexual way it sounds!"

With a sigh, James dropped his head on the steering wheel and sighed. "Maybe you're right."

"Anyway, as I was saying befoooooore you dragged me off, I got a date with Lucy! _Lucy_! Can you believe it? Where do you think I should take her? She's into all that hardcore shit so like-"

James zoned out as he drove them home, his mind replaying Kendall's voice saying "I love you."

…

Kendall and Logan were sitting in the library at Kendall's house. It was huge with mahogany walls, ladders to reach the highest shelves, the books were leather-bound and covered in dust from they were so old. In the centre were two red sofas that felt like velvet and had a couple of black furry cushions on each one. Kendall was on one sofa, lying on his back and resting his head on one of the cushions with one of the books in his hand. It was an old Jules Verne book. Logan sat cross legged on the other sofa with a history book in his lap. Kendall made him promise to not let Camille push him around and make him do all the work but he still wanted to study.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Kendall started feeling eyes on him. He looked up to see Logan looking at him with a curious look, instead of his book.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You've been acting strange today." Logan stated. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." Kendall said.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Your eyebrows twitch when you lie. Tell me what's wrong."

Kendall sighed and closed his book. He sat up and put the book aside. "I'm going to sound totally insane." He said.

"Tell me what's going on." Logan demanded. Kendall went on to explain to Logan what happened with James and how the whole thing was freaking him out and he didn't know what to do. Logan was silent the whole time, biting his lip to stop himself from interrupting. When Kendall finally finished, Logan finally exploded.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" He exclaimed, jumping up and sitting next to Kendall on his sofa, grabbing his arm and pulling on it excitedly. "It's like one of my TV shows or books! Oh my god, this is amazing!"

"In what universe is this amazing?" Kendall asked with wide eyes and a look of shock on his face. He should have known that "Fangirl Logan" would get excited over this.

"_This_ universe, duh!" Logan giggled. "But oh my god, what does this all mean? Maybe it's like, a glimpse into your future or something? Like, you two might end up together after doing this assignment. But that doesn't seem important enough. Maybe the voices you're hearing are your parallel selves! Like in a parallel universe, you know, like the one Rose got stuck in, in Doctor Who!"

"Dude, spoilers! I haven't even started it yet!" Kendall shouted.

Logan ignored him as he continued. "Ooooh wait, I think I got it! Maybe you're like, seeing the past! Maybe your the reincarnation of the people you're hearing! Hmmm... No, that's not it. I think it's the parallel universe thing. Maybe they're trying to contact you, to warn you! Maybe the stars are going out!"

"The stars going out?"

"Yeah, like in Doctor Who!"

"SPOILERS!"

"You have to touch James again, but this time, don't let go." Logan instructed.

"You realise that you sound like a lunatic right now, right?" Kendall told him but Logan just waved him away.

"Don't you want to know what's going on?" Logan said, pulling on Kendall's arm again. Before Kendall even got a chance to respond, Logan's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and quickly read the text, pushing his glasses up his nose. He sighed and put his phone back in his pocket as he stood up to grab his bag. "I have to go home."

Kendall walked Logan to the door and said goodbye, telling him that he'll take them both to school tomorrow. He sighed as he went upstairs to his room and scratched the back of his head. He couldn't get James' voice saying "I love you" out of his head.

**I know this chapter is so short, sooooooorrry about that! But hey, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update sooooo you know what to do;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recent update! Woooooo!**

**Guys can I just say how overwhelmed I am with the response I got from this! Like, a lot of you guys like it and I honestly didn't see this going very far! So thank you all for your reviews because it honestly makes me want to write more for you guys!**

**And could you pleeeeeease check out my Christmas story _The Nutcracker_? I'm writing for that again and I plan to finish it so please check out and drop a review! It'd mean a lot!**

**Now, on with the chapter...**

…

"I'm going to be late home from school today." James told his dad as he came running in the kitchen the next morning. He grabbed an apple from the table and took a bite before sitting down at the table, opposite his father who was eating a slice of toast and reading the newspaper.

"Football practice?" His dad asked, closing and folding the newspaper, putting it down on the table, giving his full attention to his son.

"No, I gotta study for the history assignment." James explained. "The new kid is my partner so I'm going to his place."

"The new kid? The one who supposedly killed his parents?"

"Dad, he didn't do it!"

"I know he didn't." His dad chuckled. "I met his aunt, she's a lovely woman. A little out there but lovely."

"Did she tell you how his parents died?" James asked, curiously. He knew he shouldn't ask, he should wait for Kendall to tell him but he just had to know.

"A house fire." His dad said. "That's all I know."

James didn't get the chance to answer because a car honked outside and then he heard Carlos shouting his name. With a sigh, James threw the rest of his apple in the trash before grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"See you later!" He said before walking out the door and jumping in Carlos' car.

"So I've been thinking," Carlos said as he started the car and drove off. "You said you're not sure if you're gay so the only way to make sure is if you make out with a guy, right?"

James rolled his eyes. He was glad that his best friend was supportive and everything but he was almost 99% sure he was straight, not gay.

"So I was thinking we find a guy for you to make out with but there's like, no gay guys in this town." Carlos continued without waiting for a response. "There's not even any bisexuals. How annoying is that? Anyway, because I'm like, the best friend _ever_, I give you full permission to make out with me."

"CARLOS!"

"What?! How else are you supposed to know? And no one else is going to make out with you!"

"Carlos, no." James said sternly. "That's just disgusting."

"Do you not find me attractive?" Carlos asked with a pout. "Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"Oh my god, Carlos shut up. You're like my brother, I can't make out with you." James said.

"Pretend I'm someone else!" Carlos said excitedly. "Pretend I'm Channing Tatum!"

"What is with you and Channing Tatum?"

"Well you love that movie he was in, _Dear John_!" Carlos reasoned. "And I've been in your room, I saw your _Magic Mike _DVD."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." Carlos grinned. "Now make out with me."

…

Just before Kendall had history, he had to get a book from his locker. He was quick and just as he closed his locker after shoving the book in his bag, he looked up to see Logan and Camille talking. Camille was smiling sweetly and leaning against the lockers, leaning her hips a little closer to Logan than necessary. She was twirling a bit of hair around her finger and looking Logan in the eye as she spoke. Logan was blushing and stuttering, he clutched his books to his chest and kept pushing his glasses -which looked a little steamy- up his nose. Kendall knew that Camille was trying to convince Logan to do the project by himself and put her name on it.

Kendall was about to march over there and tell Camille off but then Logan said something that made the smile fall and she dropped her hair. Logan walked away with an almost triumphant smile on his face.

"I told her," Logan quickly said as he walked passed Kendall, "if she doesn't want to do the project, I don't mind doing it myself... But I won't put her name on it."

Kendall laughed as he watched his best friend walk away happily.

Nothing much happened throughout the rest of the day. Kendall was at his locker with Logan, grabbing the books he'll need for homework and putting away the ones he won't need.

"So Friday, yeah?" Logan said with a grin. He had just invited Kendall over for the night. They were going to get a bunch of Red Bull and pull an all nighter and watch all the Harry Potters back-to-back.

"Friday." Kendall nodded and closed his locker. "It's going to be so awesome."

Logan opened his mouth to say something in reply but was interrupted when James walked over to them. "Hey guys." He said.

Logan's eyes widened when he saw him and he said a quick "I'll see you later, Kendall." Before quickly walking down the hall.

"Ready to go?" James asked. Kendall sighed and nodded. He knew he was in for a loooong night.

…

"Okay so Mrs Wainwright assigned us 1880 to 1889," Kendall said as he threw his bag down on the sofa in the library and started for one of the bookshelves, trying to remember where that decade of books was. James stood at the doorway, eyes wide and mouth agape, the same look he had since they came up the driveway. He had never seen a house so large and so grand other than in movies. He remembers driving up here when he was drunk with his friends. They would always claim the place was haunted and dare each other to go inside but they'd always run out as soon as they got through the door because it was entirely too spooky. Especially at night when you're wasted. James could barely believe that this was the same place.

"I have like, a million history books -not literally, of course- in this place so it might take us a while to find them if I can't remember where they are." Kendall continued but James wasn't even paying attention. He took a few tentative steps into the library, closing the doors behind him and dropped his bag on the floor by the sofa. Kendall was still talking and had started to climb a ladder to reach the higher shelves.

"Found them!" Kendall cheered happily. He climbed down the ladder carefully with a book in hand and continued to talk but James still didn't pay attention. The library was so big and was like something out of a movie. There was a glass dome above them lighting the room naturally and there were candles on the walls and lamps around the corners. The carpet was a deep red and the shelves were a dark mahogany. The books were leather-bound and dusty and there was a fireplace near the plush sofas. This was the only library he wouldn't mind spending time at.

"I'm sorry but I didn't hear a word you just said," James interrupted Kendall, who was still talking as he sat on one of the sofas. "Your house is amazing."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Thanks," He said. "Now focus please. I really want an A."

James nodded and sat next to Kendall, but not close enough to touch.

"Okay, so we got a pretty good decade." Kendall said with a grin that James found sort of adorable. If you liked that kind of thing. Kendall moved to cross his legs and turn around so he was facing the jock with the book in his lap. "Although I kind of wish we had the 1870's because that's when Jules Verne's books were most popular and he was a genius."

"Who?"

"But the 80's are good too." Kendall said, choosing to ignore James' question. "You know, in 1882, Mark Twain wrote the Prince and the Pauper? And who doesn't love that story? Even if you haven't read the original!"

"You're a bit of a history nerd, aren't you?" James teased.

"Not really," Kendall shrugged. "I just know a lot about the literature. Anyway, I think we should write the paper on the less known things that happened. Everyone else will be writing about the big stuff everyone knows about so I think it'll be good if we-"

James zoned out when Kendall rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to reveal the long thick scar from the inside of his wrist to his elbow. He saw it the first day he saw Kendall in class but he was too far away and didn't get a chance to really see. But now he could see the smaller scars that scattered his forearm, some larger than others. It looked an awful lot like self harm and a failed suicide. James wondered what could have possibly pushed Kendall to do such a thing to himself.

When Kendall caught James staring and not paying attention to anything he was saying, he quickly pulled the sleeve down. But James wanted to know more, he wanted to know why, when and how. He grabbed Kendall's wrist to stop him, without even thinking and suddenly he felt like he was drowning and that flash of white blinded him once again.

He heard Kendall's laugh again, that very same one before. He heard himself say "I love you" and he heard Kendall say it back. The white light faded and faded into a bright blue sky, a dark green forest and a colourful clearing filled with flowers of all kinds. He saw himself, dressed as if he just stepped out of an old west movie. He looked happy, over the moon even. And there was Kendall looking almost exactly the same just different coloured shirt. Kendall was laughing as he tugged on James' hand, making him run faster through the clearing to wherever they were going. James stopped running and pulled Kendall closer to him, chest to chest. He said "I love you." Kendall laughed again and said "I love you." They were leaning in, their lips getting closer and closer...

Kendall pulled his hand away and quickly stood up with James quickly following.

"What the hell is going on?" Kendall said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I don't know." James answered carefully.

"It keeps happening."

"Yeah."

"I think it's you." Kendall accused.

"What? How is it me?" James demanded.

"Well it's never happened with anyone else!"

"Oh yeah, cause it happens every time I touch other people."

"Then what's going on?!"

"Maybe we should google it?" James suggested, earning an almost murderous look from Kendall.

"Yeah cause I'm sure Google will have the answers to why every time we touch each other, we hear and now see ourselves declaring our _fucking_ love for each other!"

"Okay so you don't want to google it." James said. "Why don't we just-"

"Ignore the whole thing and get on with our history assignment?" Kendall interrupted, forcing a smile that looked more crazy than normal. "Great, let's do that." He sat down on the sofa again and grabbed the book.

"We can't just ignore it." James told him.

"Yes we can." Kendall said. "Watch me."

"Kend-"

"Did you know, in 1883, Brooklyn Bridge opened to the public."

"I refuse to ignore this."

"And the Stature of Liberty was dedicated in New York in 1886."

"Could you just-"

"In 1884, Mark Twain wrote _The Adventure of Huckleberry Finn._"

"KENDALL!"

"WHAT!"

"Stop ignoring this!" James shouted. "This is driving me _crazy_! All I can hear constantly is your laugh and the way you said "I love you" and the fact that I said it first is weirding me out and now I can't get that clearing out of my head and your smile and I have no idea what's going on, I have no idea why we were in a clearing, I have no idea why we were dressed as cowboys and you have scars on your arms and that worries me because I don't want you hurt and I don't know why because I barely know you and I have no idea what's going on and I haven't been this scared and stressed since my mom died and I like you, I like you a whole lot actually but I'm pretty sure I'm straight but I'm not so sure when I'm around you because you're adorable and a mystery and I like that but I wish you would just talk more and I wish I could actually touch you without having that happen and what even _is _that and I'm freaking out over here."

After James took a few deep breaths, Kendall said "Are you done?" James nodded. "Okay, let's talk about this."

James sat down and said "Why do you have scars on your arms?"

With a sigh, Kendall threw the book aside and turned to face James. "Why do you want to know so bad?" He asked.

"Because I don't know anything about you and there's a lot of rumours I refuse to believe." James explained. "There's something about you. And it's not just the fact that the weird thing happens when we touch."

"You're going to be really weirded out when I tell you." Kendall warned.

"That's okay."

"When I was seven years old, my parents tried to kill me." Kendall started to explain. James gasped and his eyes widened but he didn't say anything. "I don't know why, but they did. But obviously it didn't work. They tried to drown me but I would just fall asleep and wake up five minutes later, then they tried to shoot me but the same thing would happen and I would just heal. They tried to stab me but the same thing happened. At one point, they knocked me out and tried to bury me alive but I dug my way out. They started running out of ideas so one night, they ran a really cold bath and stuck me in it. They grabbed a bunch of knives and just started going at it on my arms, thinking the more blood I lost, the less chance I'll wake up. But the cuts would just heal as quickly as they came. It scared them. _I _scared them. One night, they sent me out to the store around the corner to get milk. I came back and the house was in flames and they were dead. It's been me and my aunt Hazel ever since."

James was silent for a moment, a long moment. When James finally spoke, his voice was quiet and shocked but not scared. "I was in a car crash with my mom when I was younger. A piece of glass went straight through the front of my head to the back. I should have died. But I didn't. I can't die either." He said.

**Oooooooooohhhhhh what's going on!? I know it got a little dark towards the end there but yeah, deal with it! THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER I UPDATE! This chapter is proof, I got TEN reviews on the last chapter and I tried to update as fast as possible for you guys! In threeeeeee days which I think is pretty good! Guys, please go read my other story _The Nutcracker_! I will be updating it tomorrow or Sunday!:)**


End file.
